In the past few years, service creation, maintenance, and delivery have evolved. Some services may rely upon new technologies such as virtualization, for example the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”) network functions virtualization (“NFV”), other “cloud” computing architecture, software defined networking (“SDN”), or the like. Various approaches for creating and deploying applications in these evolved networks on dedicated server infrastructure are generally understood, but a virtualized infrastructure has properties such as scalability and active reassignment of idle capacity that may not be well understood or explored. Applications that are not structured to make use of scalability and/or active reassignment of idle capacity may be more costly and less efficient than an identical or similar application that runs on dedicated infrastructure.
Building services that are designed around a dedicated infrastructure concept and deploying them in a virtualized infrastructure may not exploit the capabilities of, or provide financial benefit from, the virtualized network. Similarly, building a virtualized service that does not provide flexible routing of messages between service components may significantly increase the complexity of the virtualized service relative to an application on dedicated infrastructure.